Pleasant Recollections
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: After six months of searching, Piers is still trying to get Chris to remember and seems to be failing at it. Chris considers running away again at the lack of progress, but he stops the moment he sees Piers changing his clothes. The sight gives him very familiar feelings, and he's unable to contain the sudden urge to touch. Nivanfield, prompt from tumblr.


**A/N: Another amnesia Chris one. c: Okay, going a bit of an AU route again. I'm putting a larger amount of time between the bar scene and the events of China, since I believe it was only one day apart? Which really isn't that long at all... Er, and it's also not very logical in a realistic sense, all things considered. :I**

* * *

Five days with people that Chris couldn't even remember, and each one of them dragged on for longer than the last. It was tiresome and going nowhere; the men, those _soldiers_, who claimed they could help and needed him, weren't doing much to aid his memories into coming back. More and more, it was beginning to feel like a lost cause.

Piers had been the one to stay with him, day in and day out. Unlike the others, he had at least tried to do something... Even if it didn't successfully progress anything. He could give the kid credit for making the effort, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. Chris couldn't help the lurking feeling poised near the back of his mind that hinted toward the possibility that they'd been lying to him all along. Was it true? He didn't know. Quite frankly given his state, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Chris did recall small things. Brief flashes, a face or two. Nothing beyond that.

The men were out doing whatever the hell it was they do, and that left him alone with Piers. Better the kid than someone he else who hardly talked to him, someone that he didn't even care to learn or remember the name of. Whether or not he even knew the others was something else he couldn't recall.

It didn't matter anymore. None of it did.

Chris felt as though his mind was still the same blank slate that it always had been ever since he'd woken up in that hospital with nothing but a wave of guilt dwindling ominously in the shape of a cloud hovered above his head.

He wanted _out_.

Considering that he was alone with the sniper, now was as good of a time as any to make the attempt if he really intended to disappear again.

Chris was going to do it, damn everything to hell.

Muscled frame pushed up from where he sat on the couch to start a hushed stride toward the door.

Yet, movement at the corner of his eye had Chris turn before he got too far, and he caught a glimpse of the ace as he moved toward the bedroom with deft hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt, where they lifted it over his head in a solid movement. Chris wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to pause his train of thought and avert course by following behind. The sight of the bared chest struck something inside of him, and he wasn't sure what it was. Curious, he stepped after the sniper and he didn't regret it.

Piers was fast, he'd already been in the process of removing the last remnants of clothing where he'd cast them aside in exchange for, from the looks of it, something more casual. A sudden wave of heat built itself under the would-be Captain's skin at the sight of the exposure of that lean figure. Something familiar seemed to click into place as gears shifted in his head.

Chris stepped forward before Piers had the chance to redress, with meaty hands clutching tight holds over unclothed hips to pull the younger man's back flush against his chest. A soft gasp met him in the form of a reply, and Piers squirmed in his grip. "C-Captain? What are you-" Heated breath drifted over his neck and the words died in his throat as those calloused palms lifted to his chest from behind, where thick fingers pinched at sensitive nubs. Plump lips parted with another sharp inhale at the tease, and Piers rested his hands over the ones tugging at the pink flesh. "Captain, you shouldn't be-"

"You wanted me to remember," Chris was quick to cut him off as he held the sniper firm against him. He gave a sudden twist to the hardened nubs, and Piers lightly yelped in response. "There's something that's familiar about this." Chris dived in to nip at the exposed neck, and Piers groaned in response.

"_Chris_," The sniper whined his name as his hands were knocked away. "Now really isn't a good time." As much as he wanted it, as much as he missed Chris for all those months, the older man couldn't remember and he had no idea what he was getting into. There was no way to ensure that he would actually be able to recall anything at all after-

One of the hands lowered from fleshy pecs down the length of his stomach where it trailed over the curved formation of muscled dips which led down to his sensitive organ that twitched pleasantly. "Captain... Ngh, you need to stop." There was a soft hum against his neck, and Chris enclosed his palm over the hardening cock. Piers tipped his head back and reflexively bucked his hips into the warm hand around him with an audible moan. It was so good to be able to feel Chris that way again, and despite his better judgement, Piers didn't really want him to back away.

"You're enjoying this too much for someone who wants me to stop..." The older man whispered, his breath tickled again over olive skin with every spoken word and the ace shuddered at the feeling. Chris tightened his grip and began a rhythm with his hand that stroked Piers to fullness, tugging soft cries from the young ace. The opposite hand switched between hardened pecs, where thick fingers tweaked and teased the tender nubs. Chris stepped closer so his growing bulge pressed against that delightfully bubbled ass, and the sniper groaned upon feeling the thickened girth poke at him through the fatigues.

"You don't... _Ahh_... Know what you're doing, Captain..." Piers tried again, his voice breathless under the teasing ministrations. Chris bit down over the tender flesh of his neck to mark him, and a hand instinctively raised to comb through short strands as the older man sucked at the exposed skin like some sort of leech.

Chris ignored the soft pleas that insisted he do something neither of them had really wanted. He jerked his hips with a growl so his bulge would grind against the pillowy rump, stimulating him through his fatigues as his hand pumped along the aching length in his grip. Piers had his full weight leaned into his Captain's powerful musculature for support as his fingers tightened their hold in his hair to keep him close. Chris nudged the sniper to walk blindly forward a few steps, where his knees hit the end of the bed and lifted to rest over the rumpled sheets.

A calloused hand rounded itself from hardened pecs to the exquisitely soft and well defined globes. Chris squeezed a handful of the smooth surface that fit so perfectly against his palm as he began to knead it. "Captain... Captain, we-" Chris flicked a thumb over the slit of the hardened cock, and the words cut themselves off with a light groan as the body in his arms quivered at the touch.

Piers tried to remain insistent that they stop before things got too far, which they already had, but he couldn't deny the feelings that were presented to him in the actions of the man he'd searched so long for just to bring home safely. He had every dirty little desire to have Chris on him, over him, _inside_ of him; to be so openly taken by the man he admired and had come to love. Chris could twist him, break him, shatter him, then piece him back together by taking him again and again even if it meant he could no longer walk. Piers had missed it; the contact, both hard and gentle from his Captain. Those tantalizing hands that would have him teetering at the edge in search for more, pleading until Chris finally gave in and took him raw.

The Captain released his hold over the bubbled derriere to lift his hand to already parted plump lips that allowed him access into moist depths, where he wet his fingers with slick saliva. Rough pads pressed down over the flicking tongue, and Piers hummed against the intruding digits as they explored his open mouth.

The deft hand confined within brown locks released its hold to lower, where Piers instead reached behind him to clutch at his Captain's clothed hip and urge him closer; wanting more, _thirsting_ for it despite his earlier pleas. Chris nipped back along his neck, and Piers felt a smile from the lips at his collar bone where they stopped with a complacent touch to their curvature.

Thick fingers slid free with a soft pop, still connected to bow shaped tiers by a thin strand of saliva that snapped as Chris relocated his digits to first knock away the hand at his hip. The act pulled loose a soft whine from the ace, who quieted down hardly a moment later when wet fingers prodded at his entrance. Bottom plump lip curled to grant him a soft surface to bite down upon as he felt pressure against his sphincter, where Chris had thrust a single digit inside to open him up. The movements were slow, teasing for the longest time as his hands worked in unison, one over the throbbing cock at his front while the other penetrated from behind, both of them set in a perfect rhythm that had Piers wriggling under the Captain's grip in a search for more.

A second finger joined the first to help spread the ring of muscle, and they twisted with every plunge inside the heated entrance that clenched around them; a silent beckoning for more. Chris buried them in knuckles deep where they scissored inside with teasing rotations into the tender depths that awaited him. A third and final digit entered beside the rest to stretch the muscle further as his opposite hand worked the length of the pulsing prick in his grip with slow motions that had the sniper continuously bucking into the heated enclosure, driven into a madness by his unsatisfied state of arousal.

The fingers retracted at last, and Piers suddenly felt empty as his anal muscles were abandoned. "_Captain_," He rasped out in a soft plea, no longer an attempt to halt the other man's actions. All complaints had long since died off from the ace, and his growing excitement intensified further upon hearing the sound of a lowering zipper from behind.

Chris lifted his head to briefly nip at an earlobe, "Do you still want me to stop?"

A shudder traveled down the length of the sniper's spine at the husky voice, clouded over in a thick layer of lust they both seemed to share. Piers groaned in reply as he turned his head with a lifted arm that snaked around the back of his lover's neck to reel him in closer where their lips meshed together, teeth clashing as they devoured one another. Piers rotated his hips, those delightfully bubbled cheeks nudged at the aching girth from his Captain that had settled itself behind them. Resounding moans emanated from both men at the tease, a shared contact that drove them both into a wild craving for more.

Piers parted their lips with a breathy quake to his tone, "Just finish what you started." There was no going back, no stopping after they'd gotten that far in.

Chris didn't need to be told twice, too far gone with an unsated lust for any further teasing as his tip aligned itself with the twitching orifice. One swift sweep of his hips forward had his cock embedded into tight depths as the meaty girth broke through the sphincter where it was easily swallowed whole. A lengthy moan befell his smaller partner upon entry to his impalement, and the arm woven around the back of the Captain's neck tightened as hazel slid themselves into a half-close.

Piers leaned his head to the side where it pressed against his lover's, a man without memory who so willingly took everything the ace had to offer. Piers didn't care anymore that Chris couldn't remember, not while he was there and so close, so _hot_ against him as their bodies flushed together. He was overfilled with thick meat that pulsated against his insides, and it reduced the normally collected ace into a quivering mess of olive flesh.

Now fully enclosed in warming muscle all the way to the hilt, Chris gyrated his hips in a teasing motion that had sharp hazel rolling backward with a pleasant outcry. The Captain wanted more of it, those delightful little noises and that tight, welcoming heat that closed in around him. He reared back out the the tip to start a rhythm that had his shaft fully submerging itself with every dip into the dark channel that snug comfortably around him. Piers mewled after each thrust, tilting his head again so plump lips could claim his Captain's, who greedily replied with a lashing tongue against his own.

The veined prick bobbed in and out of twitching anal muscles with a quickened pace that gradually sped itself up further after every clash of skin on skin. Piers jerked himself back to meet each thrust against the invading length that situated itself inside of him, shoving itself through tender walls in growing pleasure.

Chris reached for the arm around the back of his neck and pulled it loose as he parted their lips. The hand at his lover's cock retracted to reposition itself at the sniper's back, where he shoved Piers forward into a bend over the mattress and sought out smaller hips with meaty hands. His thrusts grew more needy and powerful, the thick girth he slammed inside the heated canal edged itself in deeper with the new angle, and upon reentry the cock head brushed along something that had Piers screaming out his name.

The sniper was pushed and pulled under the intensity of hard, pounding jerks that skewered him deep. His arms were unable to hold up his weight, reduced to jello mush that rested limply alongside his head. Only his hands remained active as they clutched tight fistfuls of the bed sheets in an unwavering grip as his prostate was thoroughly abused. Chris had made sure to target the cluster of nerves hidden away inside, and it was pushing Piers closer and closer to reaching his limit.

The Captain showed no mercy, his grip over slimmer hips contained a bruising hold as his cock plunged itself into the anal passage, pistoning the tender hole even after it was raw. The look over the young ace's features as he was roughly impaled only served to heighten the pleasure of the situation in Chris' search for a release to his build up of lust. His body was on overdrive, working in speeds a man of his size shouldn't be able to. Chris crammed himself in deep, hitting hard against the tender prostate for another time, and it was enough to make the muscles around him clamp down over his length as Piers was thrown over the edge. Droplets of cum oozed from his tip to stain the sheets while Chris continued an unrelenting pace with heavy pants and loud grunts at the sudden pressure over his aching prick.

Throbbing length sunk itself in with ramming motions, until Chris too found himself reaching his peak, and ribbons of white released from his tip to warm the passage it was buried inside. He pulled himself out only after every last drop was squirted, leaving a discharge of thick jism inside the twitching anal cavity, sore and abused after the rough treatment. Chris collapsed over top the smaller frame, and both men breathed hard to fill their lungs with much needed air.

Chris winced when a sudden pain laced itself inside his skull and squeezed. Images flickered before his eyes, replaying memories he had long since forgotten. He saw a base, a training ground. Men and women walking throughout hallways. He remembered an office, his own, where the door had often been locked while a familiar figure stood at the center of the room. That smile; the curvature to plump, bow shaped lips that Chris so loved to devour fully and claim as his own.

"Captain." The voice sounded far off, currently out of reach.

The picture shifted, and Piers was thrown backwards over the surface of his desk with discarded clothes. Long, limber legs wrapped themselves around around the Captain's waist to pull him in deeper, where familiar walls hugged over his length tight.

"_Captain_," Chris heard a second time, and brown eyes blinked their way back to reality. Piers watched him with an awaiting expression from over a shoulder, still fully pinned under his encumbering weight.

"Right, sorry." Chris uttered as he rolled off to the side with a furrow to his brow.

Piers twisted himself so he rested on his back instead, but the act had him releasing an audible groan at the pleasant soreness in his rectum. "What was that?" He queried in reference to the Captain's sudden urge to plow him hard, even without his memory. Chris had been so driven and unrelenting, it was a long time since the ace could remember being taken so roughly.

"I don't know," Chris admitted, his breathing still slightly ragged. "I just got a familiar feeling when I saw you changing."

Piers adjusted himself so he could lay his head over his Captain's chest, "And that feeling made you decide to split me in half?"

An arm wove itself around the ace to pull him in closer. "I don't remember you complaining the last few times," Thick fingers laced themselves into short strands to massage at the sniper's scalp, who purred his approval.

It wasn't until the words had actually sunk in that Piers lifted himself up and away to stare down at the older man, "What did you just say?"

Chris eyed him from his position with that warming smile of his, "I can remember a few things, nothing too detailed, but... More today than yesterday."

Hazel bore a pleasant gleam to them, even if it was only a few small images, any memory at all was a step in the right direction. "That's all it took?" It was almost laughable, if he hadn't already been happy with the news.

"I still have a way to go. There are a lot of blank spots." But _Piers_... He could remember things about Piers. Not all of them, but small flashes; the way he'd curl up next to him in his sleep, how those well-built arms of steel would latch onto him and prevent Chris from leaving without waking him up. The constant sparkle of admiration he would see within sharp hazel after a mission well done. The slight smile, a beautiful curve reserved only for Chris.

"We can fix it," There was a determination in younger features. "We'll find a way to help you remember everything else." He loved Chris, he always had, but without his memory the Captain just wasn't quite the same. Piers would do whatever it took to bring him back fully.

"Maybe," Chris drawled, considering. He lifted up, causing Piers to fall back against the mattress as the Captain loomed over him with a hand outstretched to brush over a cheek and hold the sniper's head in place as they breathed in the same traces of air. Chris closed the distance between them, more brief and tender than before. "We do know what happened here tonight works." He mumbled against bow shaped lips; plump and swollen.

"Captain... You're not planning to-" Chris hushed the complaint like he'd done with all the others and dived in again to swallow away the words into the depths of his own mouth. He adjusted himself so that he was positioned between long legs that openly parted for him. The sniper was much more compliant the second time around as the lean frame lifted in an arch against his lover.

They had a while before the rest of Alpha would be back. The two of them would just have to make the most of it while they still could.


End file.
